Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 4 & 5 \\ 0 & 5 & 4\end{array}\right]$ $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 2 \\ 4 & 3 \\ 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D C$ ?
Solution: Because $ D$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ C$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times2)$ $ D C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5} & {4} & {5} \\ {0} & {5} & {4}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & \color{#DF0030}{2} \\ {4} & \color{#DF0030}{3} \\ {2} & \color{#DF0030}{2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ D$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ C$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ D$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ D$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{5}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ D$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ C$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{5}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{2} & ? \\ {0}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ D$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ C$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{5}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{2} & {5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2}+{4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ {0}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{2} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{5}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{2} & {5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2}+{4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ {0}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{2} & {0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{4}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}46 & 32 \\ 28 & 23\end{array}\right] $